dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bart Allen
Allen, Bart Allen, Bart Allen, Bart For Bart Allen as played by Bugly. Journal: Slow Speedster Coming At Ya Fast Bart Allen was born in the thirtieth century, the grandson of Silver Age Flash Barry Allen, and like him is a speedster with a connection to the mythical Speed Force, giving him the ability to run at amazing speeds. However, in his case, Bart was born with his connection, and as a side effect was aging superfast. At one, he appeared two, at two, he looked twelve. In order to give him something resembling a normal life, scientists put him in a virtual environment, and Bart grew up in a world of video games. Fearing that they would leave him to grow old and die under observation, his mother and grandmother broke him free and sent him back in time to the current Flash, Wally West, his cousin. After curing him, Wally found the young impulsive speedster too difficult to control. So he found him a tutor in the form of Max Mercury, called the Zen Master of Speed. Posing as his uncle, Max tried to teach Bart both how to use his speed and the importance of slowing down. Needless to say, he had little effect on Bart, who became known as Impulse. Joining up with other teenage heroes, at fifteen, or perhaps three depending on your perspective, he has made a name for himself. Brash, impulsive, rarely even remembering to look after he leaps, Impulse dove headfirst into war and danger. Asked to assist medical evacuations in an interstellar war, he and his friends as Young Justice disobeyed orders to go after the Suicide Squad (a bunch of villains on parole working for the government) to instead try to rescue the hero called Steel on Apokolips. Using his newfound ability to create energy duplicates of himself he calls scouts and send them racing through time, Bart led his team to the captured hero, and into a trap. Bart’s scout was killed before their horrified eyes, and the backlash sent Bart into a coma for days. Upon waking, Bart declared he was quitting. Forever. And that, dear readers, is where we leave him, to tumble headfirst into life at Dusty Trails. It wasn't meant to be a name... Batman was the first to call Bart Allen “Impulse,” intending it as a warning, not a name. Bart’s life in a virtual reality left him ill-prepared for the real world. He treats everything like a game, never thinking of the consequences because there’s always a reset button. Restraint and patience are nearly impossible for the young speedster, and although he really does try, he has the attention-span of a gnat. He also has a huge heart and is eager to help people whenever he can, to their usual dismay. Lately, though, he’s been through a lot of tragedy. Starting with the loss of the girl he just realized, to everyone’s shock, including his own, he was in love with. He was still recovering from having to leave her in the future to save the present when he and his friends went to Apokolips. Not able to cope, Bart is currently listless and uninterested most of the time, although there are moments when he manages to be distracted enough to forget himself and slip back into old patterns. Expect the Unexpected Bart is pretty easy to get along with, most of the time. He's also easily distracted and utterly random. Luckily, he isn't prone to doing things just because someone told him to, well, most of the time. As long as he thinks you're a nice guy, he'll like you. He'll probably even like you if you're not. But he is a hero at heart, even if he's used to being a lot faster. Which means he probably would try to stop a bank robbery or the like if someone tried. Welcome to the insanity, I hope you don't mind staying.